The Applicant has developed numerous machines of this type which, as is customary, comprise a housing, a cover, a drum with a built-in cutting blade, said blade being capable of emerging from the drum during operation thanks to means of starting and returning the drum including a cam and a start and return spring located on one lateral side of the drum. Lateral flanges of the housing are designed to support the reel of material which either comes into direct contact with the drum as disclosed in Patent FR 2.332.215 or is in a plane above the drum and does not touch the latter as, for example, in the embodiment described in Patent FR 99.13691.
In this type of machine, a strip of material is cut by the user manually pulling it. Consequently, the tensile force exerted may vary in terms of both its value and direction. This may result in loops forming in the strip of material between the reel of material and the point where the drum which accommodates the cutting device comes into contact with an additional pressure means used to push against the strip of material. This looping is undesirable and the Applicant has already developed several anti-loop device solutions in order to overcome these drawbacks. For example the techniques disclosed in the following French Patents: FR 8903416 and FR 9805866.
The Applicant""s approach has been to work towards a new concept and to simplify the anti-loop device so that it can be adapted for any type of dispensing machine for dispensing material for hand wipes, toilet paper and other wipes of the type where the reel is mounted so that it rests against the drum or does not rest against the drum.
The solution devised by the Applicant solves the problem in question in a simple manner.
According to a first aspect of the invention, the reel-holder flange in a dispensing machine for wipe material of the type comprising a frame which accommodates a protective cover, said frame having two flanges between which the reel of material, the drum which accommodates the cutting device and any other components are mounted, the reel-holder flanges each accommodating an end fitting which accommodates the core of the reel, is distinctive in that the upper area of one of the end flanges accommodates an end fitting support shaft and in that the end fitting accommodates an O-ring seal which protrudes and cooperates with the core of the reel and in that there is an elastic return means between the base of said flange or the associated connecting spacer of the flanges in order to fulfil an anti-loop function by cooperating with means making it possible to tension the return means.
These aspects and others will become apparent from the following description.